


The Littlest Shoggoth

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Drabble, Extra Treat, Gen, Humor, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Monsters, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: The shoggoth may have been tiny in relation to its peers, but it knew how to do what a shoggoth does best!





	The Littlest Shoggoth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

It was a triumphant day indeed for the most miniscule of all the eldritch horrors, the one that sometimes felt itself overlooked by its larger and more imposing peers. The littlest shoggoth may have been only the size of a writing desk, but could still strike terror into the heart of any living creature!

The shoggoth spread itself out to its full width, oozing black slime with sheer excitement. Multiple fluorescent eyes glowed with a fiendish desire to devour the helpless expanse of frozen terrain before it. There would be no escape for this most luscious prey, this chocolate ice-cream!


End file.
